


Performance Issues

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awesome Belle, F/M, Only A Little Plot, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night and Rumple is having a little trouble performing, just not in the way that you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Issues

“Oh Rumple.”

Belle’s voice was low and husky. He felt a surge of pride that he was the cause of her pleasure. He’d undone her three times so far and would happily increase that number further. With that in mind he rolled his hips, a slow, deep movement that hit all the right places for her and made her shudder. A wicked grin crept across his face as her fingers dug into his sides, he have bruises there tomorrow.

“Stop.”

Her gasp may as well have been an immobilising spell; Rumple froze, his self-satisfied grin rapidly trading places with a frown of worried concern.

“What am I doing wrong?”

Rumple’s frown deepened, that was what he was going to ask. Why was Belle asking that?

“You’re not doing a single thing wrong, sweetheart. Why would you think that?”

Belle bit her bottom lip.

“You haven’t,” a pretty blush coloured her cheeks, “You’re not finishing.”

Selfish fool! He’d been so caught up in stroking his own ego he’d not thought that maybe she was tired, or sore, or perhaps just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. He wanted to flee from her, but he eased swollen flesh from her body gently and shifted to sit of the edge of the bed. As soon as his legs stopped shaking, he’d leave her.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Belle’s small, warm hand caught his shoulder and held him in place. The strength of this tiny, delicate woman never ceased to amaze him, (maybe she wasn’t that strong, or maybe he was just so very weak next to her). He wouldn’t quite met her eye, wasn’t quite ready to see rejection or disgust in her eyes.

“I thought you wanted to stop.”

The bed creaked and dipped as she shifted close to him.

“I want us both to finish together.”

He risked a look at her over his shoulder and felt his heart melt at the open, warmth in her blue eyes. 

“I want to. I want you. I just can’t, can’t let go.”

Oh good gods, he was babbling nonsense. Rumple bit his lip hard to shut himself up, he was always better at this sort of thing if he didn’t speak. He focused on his fingernails, glad he’d thought to trim them so he didn’t scratch her. He shivered as her lips kissed a trail of fire across his bare shoulders. She was right behind him, her supple breasts pressed against his back. Her hair tickled him as she brought her mouth to his ear.

“The Dark One not wanting to give up control, fancy that.”

“Belle.”

He’d meant it as a gentle chastisement, but it came out more as a whispered plea as her hand snaked into his hair, her little fingers tugging at his sweaty locks, pulling his head to the side to bare his neck to her mouth. Her teeth nipped at his skin and he didn’t try to suppress the groan that escaped his throat.

“I’ve read about men not being able to rise to the occasion on their wedding night.”

Her other hand was in his lap, wrapped around his still throbbing cock, he’d been hard for so long that even his panic hadn’t done much to wilt him. The sight of her delicate hand around him was wonderful.

“Definitely not a problem there.”

Rumple growled and let his head fall back against her shoulder. She was pumping her hand slowly up and down his length now.

“I’ve read about men who finish the instant they are touched,” she hummed thoughtfully against his throat, “Also not a problem.”

Something she’d said finally connected in his lust addled mind.

“Read? Just what sort of books do they have in that library?”

He felt her chuckle against his back.

“The library collection is very prim and proper, but Ruby has an interesting selection of her own.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

He rolled his eyes and jumped as Belle landed a playful slap on his stomach.

“I read about this in the Dark Castle.”

That had him twisting around in her arms and gawping at her.

“There were books about,” he twirled his hand between them not wanting to use a vulgar term, “this. In the Dark Castle?”

Belle giggled at him.

“Yes. You made the library. I thought you knew.”

Rumple’s face flamed red.

“I…I used magic to stock the shelves. I just made sure that there were books on everything that you’d be interested in.”

Belle pulled and pushed him until he was lying on his back. She swung her leg over him and straddled his hips. For a moment his mind went blank. He didn’t care, any man who could hold a thought with such beauty above him was an idiot.

“I was very interested.” 

Belle rocked her hips and dragged her folds across his cock. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes. Belle was speaking again, Rumple forced his eyes open to watch her, listening to her might be too much to ask at the moment.

“…taught me all sorts of things. Do you want to know?”

Oh gods, she wanted him to answer. He swallowed hard and managed to nod. His head slammed back against the pillows as she slid her him into her hot wet pussy. He’d spent a large portion of the last hour inside her, but this felt different, this felt amazing.

“Back home I learnt that as a noblewoman I wasn’t to expect pleasure on my wedding night.” 

She rolled her hips and all Rumple could do was grip her hips and hold on tight. He’d always thought nobles and royals to be idiots and her words confirmed it for him again. Who would want to deny a woman her pleasure?

“But my husband is such a caring, loving man he put my pleasure before his own.”

Good gods, she was squeezing him, her slick sex clenching around him in a way he’d never dreamed of. He was going to die and he welcomed it.

“My husband is such a sweet, foolish man that he didn’t think that his pleasure would bring me pleasure.”

Rumple’s eyes slammed open as her felt something brush against his balls. A deep groan tore from his throat as he realised Belle had slipped a hand behind her and was stroking his sac as she rode him. The action caused her body to stretch, pushing her perfect breasts into the air, bouncing them with each thrust. Her other hand was over his gripping hard as he held onto her hip. 

“Oh Rumple.”

His name spilled form her lips and he rocketed over the edge he’d been teetering on for far too long. His toes clenched; his thighs shook. His fingers tightened on her hips as he pulled her down hard while he thrust into her. He howled her name as he erupted.

When he blinked his eyes open he found his beautiful wife smiling at him. Somehow they’d ended up side by side, legs twisted together, fingers entwined. He’d never felt so sated, or so content.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Thought I’d broken you.”

“You did.”

Belle grinned at him. 

“So you didn’t put those books there on purpose?”

Rumple frowned slightly, how come her brain was working, his felt like mush. Books? Oh right those books.

“I had no idea they were there.”

She hummed and snuggled in closer.

“When I found them I thought that you’d put them there on purpose. That you wanted me to know about,” she bit her lip and her voice dropped to a whisper, “fucking.”

Coming from sweet Belle’s kiss plumped lips that vulgarity caused his spent cock to twitch. Her other words confused him.

“Why would you think I wanted you to know about that?”

“So I could pleasure you.”

He boggled at her, there was no other word for it, his eyes almost fell out of his head. She traced a finger over his lips and carried on grinning at his shock as he stammered;

“You…you thought…that I… Wow. I’m surprised you didn’t throw them at me.”

“I thought about it, but after I’d read them it made sense. I mean the immortal Dark One wouldn’t want an unknowledgeable girl to take care of his,” she giggled, “his large estate.”

Rumple laughed and tickled her.

“That quip was to unsettle your father and the men of his court. I had no idea that the sweet, maidenly girl would understand it.”

She squirmed against him and caught his hand in hers to stop his tickling.

“I didn’t get it at the time, but I do now.”

Rumple shivered as she slowly sucked one of his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue curled around the digit as she slowly pulled it from her mouth.

“I know lots of things now.”

The wicked glint in her lust blow eyes was intoxicating. He ran his tongue over his lips, his voice low and hoarse.

“Do you now? What sort of things?”

She pressed a fast kiss to his lips and darted from the bed. Rumple actually whined at her departure. Belle shrugged on a robe and skipped towards the door.

“Food first then I’ll show you Husband.”

Rumple grinned.

“Deal Wife.”


End file.
